Nie każde złoto
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Wszystko na próżno, śpiewają chórem głosy, wszystko na próżno, nie ma tu nic poza pustymi kamiennymi salami i złotem, ale czyż nie złota pragnąłeś, Thorinie synu Thráina, dziedzicu Thróra, dziedzicu Durina, dziedzicu Ereboru, dziedzicu Tronu pod Górą, dziedzicu pustych sal, popiołów i duchów przeszłości.
1. Chapter 1

_Obejrzałam 3. Hobbita. Jest mi przykro i jestem zła za to, co zrobili z tym filmem. Dlatego będę dopisywać to, czego mi zabrakło, w kolejności niekoniecznie chronologicznej._

_Dedykowane wszystkim, którzy mają podobne odczucia co do 3. cz. Hobbita, oraz Kai, za tekst o uśmiechu do orzeszka oraz zachwyt nad tymże uśmiechem, oraz Filigrance, za dzielne komentowanie wszystkich fanfików w okolicy oraz za Thorina i zniżkę stałego klienta. _

_Będzie smutno, melancholijnie i angstowo, czyli to, co Bazyle robią najlepiej._

* * *

**Nie każde złoto**

Zasiada na tronie swych przodków, a kamień pod dotykiem jego rąk zdaje się obcy i zarazem znajomy. Nad jego głową jest otwór, ziejący jak ciemny tunel, który wciąga go coraz głębiej – miejsce, gdzie niegdyś znajdował się Arcyklejnot. Teraz jest puste, tak jak przestrzenne sale Ereboru.

Słyszy swoje imię, powtarzane jak echo przez dawno umarłe głosy, teraz odzywające się cichym zaśpiewem w jego myślach: Thorin, syn Thráina, który był synem Thróra; nieustanne przypomnienie, że wszelkie jego wysiłki poszły na marne, że może odzyskał skarb i górę, ale nie królestwo, bo spopielił je smoczy ogień, ani nie dom, bo ten pozostawił za sobą, w Ered Luin. Wszystko na próżno, śpiewają chórem głosy, wszystko na próżno, nie ma tu nic poza pustymi kamiennymi salami i złotem, ale czyż nie złota pragnąłeś, Thorinie synu Thráina, dziedzicu Thróra, dziedzicu Durina, dziedzicu Ereboru, dziedzicu Tronu pod Górą, dziedzicu pustych sal, popiołów i duchów przeszłości.

Znajdują zbroje, topory i miecze, i harfy z dawnych dni, harfy ze złota i srebra, i podziemne sale ponownie rozbrzmiewają muzyką, pieśniami zwycięstwa i triumfu. Thorin ma u boku siostrzeńców i są przy nim jego przyjaciele; niewidzialna dłoń zaciska się na jego gardle i sercu, kiedy tak patrzy na życie wrócone do Ereboru. Ale zaraz spogląda dalej, poza krąg światła pochodni i kryształowych lamp, na krańce wielkiej sali i na niezliczone korytarze, okryte mrokiem, i jego serce przeszywa ból nagły i ostry jak miecz, kiedy tak patrzy na życia, które już _nigdy_ nie powrócą.

Znajdują kryształy i klejnoty, niewyobrażalne skarby i nieprzebrane bogactwa, znajdują hałdy i rzeki złota. Złote góry i jeziora, całe krajobrazy, utworzone ze złota. Thorin widzi swe odbicie w wypolerowanej powierzchni starej tarczy, widzi błysk we własnych oczach, podobny do lśnienia metalu, który tak ceni.

Mgliście pamięta inny rodzaj złota, bardziej miękki, cieplejszy, ale wspomnienie jest tak dalekie, że ledwie je sobie przypomina, bo przez lata tęsknił do tego złota, które teraz leży u jego stóp. Ale pierścienie i kielichy są zimne w jego dłoniach, a korona na jego głowie jest jak lód, i Thorin czuje, że węgle jego serca tlą się coraz słabiej, aż w końcu gasną i zamarzają. Nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi, bo rozpraszają go tysiące iskier, jakie ogień rozpala na każdej powierzchni, każdej monecie, tysiące iskier, aż wreszcie Thorin zapomina, że tamten inny rodzaj złota miał swoją nazwę, której nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, i zapomina, jak to, że nie pamiętał, ciążyło mu na sercu.

Promienie słoneczne nie sięgają do wnętrza Ereboru, ale Thorinowi zdaje się, że złoto błyszczy tak jasno, jak jasno lśni słońce. Ale to tylko odbicie, nie prawdziwe światło, tak jak ich głosy są jedynie bladym wspomnieniem niezliczonych żyć, które przeminęły.

W nocy, gdy wszyscy pozostali są przy wrotach, Thorin schodzi na dół. I gdy tak przechadza się pomiędzy swoimi skarbami, potyka się o harfę, prostą, drewnianą harfę. Podnosi ją, jego palce potykają się o struny, nuty drżą w powietrzu i wtedy zaczyna padać deszcz. Jedyne chmury w Ereborze to te, którymi chmurne są jego oczy i czoło, ale, inaczej niż złudne odblaski słońca na powierzchni złota, ten deszcz jest prawdziwy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dla Kai, ponieważ orzeszek. Żołądź, w sumie. Wiewiórkowo, tak czy inaczej. I jedna z niewielu scen w filmie, które były dobre._

* * *

. . .

Przez moment Thorin jest pewien, że hobbit okazał się prawdziwym włamywaczem, prawdziwym złodziejem, że zabrał Arcyklejnot dla siebie. Ale Bilbo tylko patrzy na niego, zmieszany, i otwiera dłoń. Thorin z niedowierzaniem wpatruje się w żołądź, a gniew przelewa się przez niego jak fala, zostawiając jedynie zdumienie, wręcz rozbawienie, że jest aż tak podejrzliwy.

Zdumienie. Rozbawienie. _Wstrząs_. Thorin patrzy na żołądź – najmniejsza rzecz, tak nieistotna pośród skarbów Ereboru – najważniejsza rzecz – i przypomina sobie.

Zapach wilgotnej ziemi, tuż po deszczu. Smak wody z górskiego strumienia, czyściejszej niż jakikolwiek kryształ, uderzającej do głowy szybciej niż jakiekolwiek wino. Wiatr we włosach i w płucach. Ciepło słonecznego światła na jego twarzy – słońce, wyrywa się jego myślom okrzyk triumfu i ulgi, ten drugi rodzaj złota nazywa się słońce. Proste życie w Ered Luin – trudne życie w Ered Luin – _życie_ w Ered Luin, tak inne niż Erebor, który jest jedynie pełnym wspomnień grobowcem.

Thorin odwraca się i odchodzi, ale przez jeden dzień, przez jedną chwilę – pamięta. Patrzy na swoje skarby: złoto, srebro i mithril, kryształy i klejnoty: szafiry, szmaragdy, diamenty. Tak cenne. Tak bezwartościowe. Pamięta. Złoto wschodów i zachodów słońca, srebro świtu, mithril księżyca i gwiazd w pogodne zimowe noce. Odbicie nieba w górskich jeziorach, jasnobłękitnego nieba w południe i ciemnoniebieskiego wieczorem, o kolorach bardziej intensywnych, niż miewają jakiekolwiek szafiry. Trawa, miękka pod jego palcami, zieleńsza niż jakiekolwiek szmaragdy. Lśniące strumienie, jaśniejsze niż jakiekolwiek diamenty. Pamięta wszystko, całe tamto trudniejsze, a jednak prostsze życie. Bezwartościowe. _Bezcenne_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dla Hildy._

* * *

. . .

Fíli krzyczy. Kíli upada na kolana. Thorin zamiera. Chwieje się. Krztusi się oddechem, bo ta scena jest zbyt boleśnie znajoma.

W Ered Luin jest zima, a jego siostrzeńcy uczą się jeździć na łyżwach, i cieszą się śniegiem, lodem, nawet mrozem. Thorin czuwa nad nimi, wystarczająco blisko, by pomóc, gdyby tego potrzebowali, ale wystarczająco daleko, by mieli pewność, że dadzą sobie radę sami. Okrzyki, świst ostrzy, niebo szerokie i bezkresne nad ich głowami.

Fíli krzyczy. Kíli upada na kolana. Thorin zamiera. Chwieje się. W jednej chwili jest przy siostrzeńcach, patrzy na podrapane ręce Kílego. Zastanawia się, co powie na to Dís; obawia się, co powie na to Dís.

\- Nie martw się, wujku. – Kíli uśmiecha się do niego, przelotnie, leciutko. – Nie powiem nic mamie.

Okrzyki, świst ostrzy, niebo szerokie i bezkresne nad ich głowami. Thorin w jednej chwili jest przy siostrzeńcach, patrzy na podrapane ręce Kílego, na krew na jego twarzy, na głęboką ranę w jego boku, na plamę czerwieni na jego brzuchu, na jego oddech, czerwonymi bąbelkami wykwitający na ustach. Zastanawia się, co powie na to Dís; obawia się, co powie na to Dís; _boi się_, co powie na to Dís.

\- Nie martw się, wujku. – Kíli uśmiecha się do niego, przelotnie, leciutko. – Nie powiem nic mamie. – Wzdycha cicho, miękko, jakby zapadał w sen, zamyka oczy.

Nieruchomieje. Cichy i nieruchomy jak kamień. Zawsze twardo sypiał. Nie powie swojej matce, że Thorin zawiódł. Już nigdy niczego jej nie powie.

Fíli wydaje z siebie okrzyk, rzuca się naprzód. Upada na kolana, a nagły wybuch czerwieni oślepia Thorina na moment. Thorin jest _przerażony_. Nie tym, co powie Dís. Tym, czego nie powie. Nie odezwie się, nie powie ani słowa. Będzie płakała.

Thorin czuje w piersi ostry ból i myśli, że oto łamie mu się serce, ale zaraz potem widzi, że to włócznia, wbita pomiędzy jego żebra. Śmieje się straszliwym, głuchym śmiechem. Płacze. Łzy zamazują mu widok, dlatego nie zauważa kolejnej wycelowanej w niego włóczni. Ani jeszcze jednej. Żadna nie trafia go w serce. Nie musi; ono już krwawi.

\- Wybacz, siostrzyczko – szepcze, upadając na kolana. Wie, że niczego jej nie powie. Nie będzie go tam, aby mógł jej powiedzieć.

Chwieje się, próbuje wstać, upada na plecy. Zamyka oczy.

Odległe krzyki. Świst ostrzy. Ukochane głosy, teraz umilkłe, ukochane twarze, nieruchome jak skała. Strzępy pozostałe z jego strzaskanego serca. Niebo jak bezmiar przebaczenia, szerokie i bezkresne nad jego głową.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dla Tucia._

* * *

Świst ostrza, strumień krwi - czarnej, nie czerwonej - plamiący jego miecz i zostawiający w powietrzu ślad, kiedy Fíli odwraca się, by stawić czoła kolejnemu wrogowi. W tym jednym tańcu Khazadowie są mistrzami - w tańcu śmierci, ostrze, tarcza, życie gwałtownie zgaszone, życie walczące o przetrwanie.

Odwraca się i widzi Thorina, otoczonego przez nieprzyjaciół, i bez zastanowienia rzuca się na pomoc wujowi, by wesprzeć go swoim ostrzem i zasłonić go swoją tarczą. Fíli wie, że wuj próbowałby go powstrzymać, ale Thorin jest zajęty walką, dlatego nie zauważa. Fíli rozumie, dlaczego Thorin postąpiłby tak, a nie inaczej, rozumie aż za dobrze, bo raz za razem szuka wzrokiem Kílego, by upewnić się, że jego brat nie został ranny. Fíli rozumie, bo za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na Kílego, widzi tamto małe krasnoludziątko, któremu pomagał nauczyć się chodzić, jeździć na łyżwach, walczyć, i pamięta mały, lekki drewniany miecz w małych, pulchnych rączkach. A gdyby - broń Mahalu! - gdyby Kíli poległ, Fíli nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Rozumie, ale mimo to rzuca się na pomoc Thorinowi, bo to nie kwestia zrozumienia czy rozsądku, ale serca i całego jego jestestwa; bo Thorin jest jego wujem, bratem jego matki, jego krewniakiem, rodziną. Bo Thorin jest dla niego jak ojciec, a jako dziedzic Thráina i Thróra, i dziedzic Durina, jest jak ojciec dla całego Durinowego plemienia, a jest obowiązkiem i instynktem, by chronić ojca.

Thorin zauważa i krzyczy coś do niego, a Fíli patrzy na wuja przepraszająco, ale nie cofa się. Pozostaje u boku Thorina, bo za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na wuja, widzi tamtego potężnego, dumnego krasnoluda, który pochylał się nad nim i który uczył go walczyć, i pamięta mały, lekki drewniany miecz w swoich małych, pulchnych rączkach. Pozostaje u boku Thorina bo to właściwe, by spłacić dług, _walcząc_ za niego, czuje, że to właściwe, jak czuje ciężar żelaznego miecza w swoich dużych, silnych dłoniach.

Thorin krzyczy coś do niego i Fíli uśmiecha się, by dać wujowi znać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że może nie jest to zgodne z zasadami świata, ale właściwe. Są rodziną, a naturalne jest, że chroni się rodzinę, i Fíli raczej wolałby zginąć - bez żalu, bez lęku, z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy - niż pozwolić, by Thorin zginął za niego.

Kątem oka zauważa ruch, o wiele za późno, i uśmiecha się do Thorina, by dać wujowi znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Rozlega się nagły okrzyk, ktoś rzuca się naprzód, powietrze przecina miecz. Czerwień wykwita na metalu zbroi jak koszmarny kwiat, a Kíli upada na ziemię, patrząc na Fílego przepraszająco i uśmiechając się do niego, by dać mu znać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo za każdym razem, kiedy Kíli patrzy na niego, widzi tamtego dużego, dumnego brata, który pochylał się nad nim i który uczył go walczyć, i pamięta mały, lekki drewniany miecz w swoich małych, pulchnych rączkach.

Fíli krzyczy i próbuje powstrzymać łzy, bo właśnie pojmuje - nieodwracalnie, w najstraszliwszy i najbardziej bolesny sposób - że to nie jest w porządku.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dla Ygrain._

* * *

Każdy zostawia jakiś dar: fragment zbroi, broń, klejnot, słowo. Bard, król ludzi, darowuje Arcyklejnot, a Thranduil, król elfów, ofiarowuje Orkrista. Dáin, król krasnoludów, podchodzi jako ostatni, by pokłonić się przed otwartym grobowcem Thorina, i jako ostatni patrzy na twarz swego krewniaka. Jako ostatni składa pożegnalny dar.

Dáin mógł wybrać każdą zbroję, broń czy klejnot; jest teraz Królem Pod Górą i miał prawo wybrać _cokolwiek_. Tak też uczynił.

Postępuje naprzód, pochyla się nad ciałem Thorina – silnego i nieustępliwego jak skała za życia, cichego i zimnego jak kamień po śmierci – i delikatnie wieńczy jego czoło koroną Thróra. Królewską koroną.

Teraz to Dáin jest królem, ale tej korony nie chce. Dla niego wykują inną, prostszą, żelazną – żelazo jest dobrym metalem, nie tak szlachetnym jak srebro, ale nieskończenie bardziej wytrzymałym, metalem mieczy i zbroi, metalem górniczych oskardów – żelazo Dáin ma w swym imieniu, i sam jest żelazem – może się złamać, ale nigdy się nie ugnie. Thorin też taki był, nigdy się nie ugiął, a później upadł jak kamień toczący się w dół górskiego zbocza, jak wcześniej jego ojciec i dziad.

Dáin pamięta Morię i upadek Thróra, a śmierć Thorina jest wciąż zbyt wyraźna w jego wspomnieniach. Spogląda w dół, na nieruchomą twarz swego krewniaka – spokojną, wreszcie spokojną – i, rozpamiętując przeszłość, myśli o przyszłości.

Zastanawia się, czy może królowie z rodu Durina jakimś uczynkiem obrazili Mahala, czy może to po prostu zmieniający się nieustannie świat, w którym ci, co nie potrafią się ugiąć jak drzewa na wietrze ani nie potrafią się zmieniać jak drzewa wraz ze zmianą pór roku, muszą upaść. Zastawia się, jak będzie wyglądał jego koniec i w jakiej bitwie przyjdzie mu zginąć. Bo kiedy tak patrzy na koronę Thróra – koronę Thorina, przez krótki moment, a teraz koronę Thorina już na wieki – nie wierzy, że jego samego czeka spokojna, cicha śmierć. Nie, nie taki los czeka ród Durina – od Durina, szóstego tego imienia, przez jego syna, Náina, a później pierwszego Dáina, przez Thróra, Thráina i Thorina, śmierć przychodziła po królów z rodu Durina nagła jak rozbłysk płomienia.

Dáin patrzy na koronę na zimnym czole Thorina i uśmiecha się krótko, ponuro – ciche wyzwanie, rzucone losowi. Niewiele wie o tym, co rządzi wielkim światem, ani o ważnych sprawach, jakimi zajmują się czarodzieje i mędrcy, ale jest dzieckiem Mahala i dlatego wie, że tamta straszliwa bitwa była jedynie zapowiedzią tego, co nadejdzie. Czuje to w ziemi i w skale – nie wstrząsy czy drżenie, lecz bezruch i ciszę, takie, jak przed wybuchem gazu w kopalni czy przed zejściem lawiny na stromym górskim zboczu. Czuje to, lecz w jego sercu nie ma strachu, nawet, gdy ostatni raz spogląda na poranione ciało Thorina. Nie lęka się, a na ustach ma uśmiech, bo jest dzieckiem Mahala i odważnie stawia czoło cieniom; bo jest dziedzicem Durina Nieśmiertelnego, dumnym jak Erebor i jak najwyższe szczyty nad salami Khazad-dûm. Jest skałą i żelazem, i może się złamać, upaść, strzaskać, ale nigdy się nie ugnie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dla ThreeHundredStarsAbove z podziękowaniem za komcie, które nakarmiły wena, a nakarmić hobbita to nie byle co._

_(Bilbo jest Bilbem i jest najwspanialszy, ponieważ jest Bilbem. A elokwentne komentarze odautorskie są elokwentne.)_

* * *

. . .

Gdy Bilbo wraca do swojej przytulnej norki, początkowo czuje wszechogarniającą ulgę. Wrócił do domu, jest już bezpieczny od przygód, od smoków, wargów i goblinów, od lodowatych rzek i zimnego deszczu, od wąskich ciemnych jaskiń i otwartych przestrzeni pod gołym niebem, bezpieczny od spraw zbyt wielkich i skomplikowanych dla prostego hobbita.

Tak mijają dni, tygodnie i miesiące, ale choć Bilbo cieszy się wygodami swego domu, rozkoszuje każdym ciepłym posiłkiem i gorącą kąpielą, i co wieczór na nowo docenia to, że kładzie się spać we własnym, cieplutkim łóżku, czuje, że budzi się w nim niepokój. Nie da się wyrwać Shire z hobbita, ale okazuje się, że jeśli zabierze się hobbita z Shire, droga powrotna jest bardzo długa. A gdy hobbit wreszcie dociera do domu, podenerwowany odkrywa – z niedowierzaniem i nagłym smutkiem, osadzającym się w tych głębiach jego serca o których wcześniej nie sądził, że je posiada – nieszczęsny odkrywa, że już do Shire nie pasuje, że miejsce, które po sobie zostawił, już do niego nie przystaje.

A kiedy nachodzi go ten dziwny nastrój – zbyt wiele krwi Tuków, myśli Bilbo niepochlebnie, a jednak przecież z odrobiną dumy – wychodzi na dwór, wkłada na palec swój pierścień i znika, i wędruje. Wędruje przez łąki i pola, wzdłuż brzegów rzek i obrzeży lasów, wędruje przez idealne dróżki Shire, mija piękny ogrody i przytulne notki, i chociaż jest tam, nie czuje się już częścią tego miejsca. A może nadal czuje się częścią Shire, ale nie ma go tam; stąpa po ziemi Shire, ale duchem jest gdzieś indziej, może już nigdy nie będzie tak naprawdę częścią Shire. Bilbo jest prostym Hobbitem i nie lubi myśleć o żadnych „nigdy" ani „zawsze", więc kiedy nachodzą go takie myśli, wraca do domu i robi to, co każdy inny hobbit, kiedy chce odpocząć: pali fajkę.

Otwiera okno, żeby poczuć lekki wieczorny wiatr, rozpala ogień w kominku, nalewa sobie kufelek piwa i siada w swoim ulubionym fotelu, blisko ognia, który miło grzeje go w stopy. Jest jesień i noce robią się chłodne, więc przykrywa kolana pledem – krasnoludzkim pledem, przysłanym przez Balina z Ereboru; to pamiątka, wspomnienie o podróżny, o której Bilbo myśli czasem, że wolałby nigdy na nią nie wyruszyć – a przecież nie oddałby jej za żadne skarby świata. Kiedy już siedzi wygodnie, sięga do stojącego obok stolika, na którym leżą tomiki elfickiej poezji, książka w czerwonej okładce, w której spisuje swoją przygodę, i luźne kartki, na których nabazgrane są na wpół dokończone wiersze i piosenki, które Bilbo nuci cicho jedynie sobie samemu. Sięga do tego właśnie stolika i bierze do ręki fajkę.

Fajka jest nowa – prezent od uprzejmego króla Dali, w uznaniu zasług Bilba i jego pomocy tam, pod Ereborem. Jest drewniana i przez to prosta, ale ma kształt smoka i jest kunsztownie zdobiona, a gdy się ją pali, wygląda to, jakby smok zionął ogniem. Mały drewniany smoczek, coś, z czego można się śmiać, a nie przerażająca bestia cała z łusek, płomieni i zła tak starego, że Bilbo jest wdzięczny, że nie potrafi nawet wyobrazić sobie czasów, z jakich ono pochodzi.

Zamiast tego karmi swojego drewnianego smoka zielem fajkowym, zapala fajkę i pali, patrzy na ogień tańczący w kominku i na noc za oknem, i rozmyśla. Myśli o wodospadach w dolinie elfów i o elfickiej muzyce, myśli o krasnoludzkim królestwie, wspaniałym nawet w swej utraconej chwale, i o krasnoludzkich pieśniach, myśli o walkach, o bitwie i o strachu, o swoim małym zaufanym mieczu i o swojej małej hobbickiej odwadze. Myśli o przyjaciołach, żyjących prostym, dostatnim życiem, i o tych zagadkowych, którzy wędrują po świecie. Na koniec myśli także i o tych, którzy zginęli, i o tym, jakie życie mogliby wieść teraz, gdyby nie porzucili tamtego dawnego, prostego życia, takiego, jakim on sam teraz żyje, takiego, jakim żył wtedy, przez wyprawą. Ach, Bilbo, stary głupcze, strofuje samego siebie, żądałbyś od innych, aby radzi byli z życia, jakie nie wystarczyło nawet tobie. W taką noc jak ta, gdy płonie ogień, a za oknem wyje jesienny wiatr, Bilbo przypomina sobie ostatni promień światła w Dniu Durina, i czuje, jak ogarnia go melancholia.

Ale przecież jest Bagginsem, a melancholia czy nostalgia to coś, do czego żaden Baggins się nie przyzna. Dlatego Bilbo wydmuchuje piękne, równiutkie kółko z dymu, i pozwala myślom rozwiać się jak ten dym, bo są zbyt złożone i nie pasują do jego prostego życia. Bilbo pociąga łyk piwa i uśmiecha się, rozbawiony.

Drewniane smoki są całkiem zabawne, i Bilbo śmieje się nie raz, patrząc, jak jego nowa fajka pożera ziele fajkowe i dmucha dymem. Drewniane smoki są niegroźne, nie tak jak prawdziwe smoki, drewniane smoki prawie pasują do prostego wzoru Shire. Prawie. Ale niezupełnie. Tak jak nieszczęsny mały hobbit, który wyruszył na przygodę i odnalazł drogę do domu, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie wrócił.


End file.
